1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relates to a refrigerator. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to a refrigerator having a cold storage unit suitable for a multi-purpose use.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a refrigerator is an appliance that supplies cold air to a storage compartment storing various foodstuffs so as to allow the foodstuffs to be kept in a fresh state at a low temperature condition. The refrigerator includes a freezing compartment maintained at the temperature below the freezing temperature and a refrigerating compartment maintained at the temperature slightly above the freezing temperature.
Recently, in order to prevent the internal temperature of the storage compartment from excessively rising upon an electricity failure, there has been suggested a refrigerator having a cold storage device in which cold air accumulated during the operation of the refrigerator is supplied into the storage compartment when the refrigerator is not operated due to the electricity failure, thereby properly maintaining the internal temperature of the storage compartment.